


永生很简单

by hydrviolence



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, Episode: s03e18 Inverted, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 1x10里的平行世界与主世界相反。主世界Magnus撩Alec，平行世界Alec撩Magnus……那么，主世界恶魔亲爹让俩人分手，平行世界就该……相反吧？





	永生很简单

在“疯帽派对”见面之后，Alec追求Magnus进展神速，两周完成全垒打，不过一个半月他就在Magnus家里熟练地给两只猫铲屎了。  
连Alec自己都觉得有点儿莫名其妙。当然，不是进展神速莫名其妙，Alec向来……战无不胜。他有这份自信，凭借漂亮相貌和身材，只要他打算追求，没有失败的可能。但是，因为恋爱关系而为给对方的家养宠物打扫粪便，还干得乐在其中，这个他可没想到。  
三个月后，Isabelle问他：“你打算什么时候跟算命的男友分手？”  
“你为什么认为我会跟他分手？”Alec反问妹妹。  
“过去你没有哪段感情能撑过两个月。所以，”她推了推眼镜，“我估摸着这次也差不多该到头了。实际上，已经超了一个月。”  
“哦。”Alec不舒服地耸了一下左肩，把视线从Isabelle身上移开，“我还没打算分手。现在没打算。”  
他又开始觉得莫名其妙了。在过去，恋爱关系维持超过两个月，他就会开始腻烦，巴不得赶紧解脱。但现在，他对Magnus不仅没有半点腻烦，有时候甚至发现自己在想象与Magnus一直在一起的生活，就这样稳定下来。  
太可怕了！Alec晃了晃脑袋，稳定地拴在某人身边是一个可怕的想法，他现在还年轻着呢。可他又完全没有和Magnus分手的愿望，一点也没有，莫名其妙。他喜欢Magnus这个穿着柔软毛衣、喜欢整洁精致、养了两只猫的家伙。他知道Magnus是个永生的巫师。Magnus认为他们开始“严肃地”正是交往时，向他坦白了。作为回馈，他向Magnus坦白自己有17个前男友/女友。  
“哇。”Magnus对此印象深刻，也显得不安。  
“得了吧。你活了400年，前任情人的数量肯定是17的百倍。”  
Magnus支支吾吾地告诉他，根本没有17的十倍。好吧，连17都不到。他的前男友只有1.5个。  
还0.5！半个半个地算吗？Alec觉得自己受到了严重惊吓。“这不科学！”他质疑，“不可能！你绝不可能只有一个半男友。”  
“呃……”Magnus似乎有什么难言之隐。  
“什么？”Alec问。  
“是因为我的父亲。”Magnus的眼神躲躲闪闪的。  
“哦？”  
“他们怕我的父亲。”Magnus说。  
“他非常可怕吗？”  
“他是恶魔。”Magnus非常简单地回答。  
当时，Alec认为“恶魔”的意思是：Magnus的父亲像恶魔一样凶暴。嘿，他可不怕恶棍，遇到恶人就该硬怼，他不会像其他软蛋一样被凶暴的岳父吓退。  
他可没想到，Magnus讲的恶魔是字面意义的恶魔。  
于是，在又过了三个月——即他们交往半年后——Alec早上从卧室出来，发现客厅沙发着了火，火中间还坐了个准岳父时，完全没有任何思想准备。  
他当时当然不知道坐在火里的是Magnus的亲爹，满脑子想的只是：Magnus把灭火器放哪儿了？Magnus家里有灭火器吗？是不是该从卫生间打盆水来？他们以后得备个灭火器！火里那哥们儿死了吗？有人来放火弃尸？  
没死，眼睛还眨巴呢。  
接着，Alec注意到那哥们儿怀里抱着Magnus的猫Church。  
“嘿……”Alec停下了奔向卫生间打水的脚步，困惑地看着火里的人，不知道该从哪句问起。问“你没死？”还是问“为什么火烧不到你？”，但最终，他说的是：“那是我男友的猫！”  
“这当然是我儿子的猫。”火里的人爱抚着Church。神奇的不是猫身上完全没有着火，而是这只总是臭着脸的猫一反常态，非常亲昵地往陌生人手心上蹭。  
“儿子？”Alec皱眉。  
“你就是我儿子的男友吧。”火里的人态度傲慢，“他给我打电话的时候说漏了嘴，我才知道你的存在。”  
打电话？等等，Alec难以处理这些信息。  
所幸，这时候刚刚起床的Magnus从卧室出来了。  
“Magnus！”Alec叫着他，指着沙发。  
“我的儿子！”坐在沙发里的人冲着Magnus微笑，身体周围的火焰弱下去，熄灭了。沙发毫发无损，连点儿烧过的痕迹都没有。  
“呃……”正在系上睡袍带子Magnus看看这个又看看那个，开了口，“爸，你怎么来了？”  
“那真是你爸？”话一出口，Alec就意识到自己的发言很不理智。准岳父瞪了他一眼。  
Magnus匆忙给他们做了介绍。Alec Lightwood，现任男友；Asmodeus，恶魔亲爹。  
Alec很想问Magnus：恶魔？恶魔那种……恶魔？真的恶魔？地狱里的那种？鉴于恶魔就在眼前，又是男友亲爹，似乎不太好问出口。  
“我先去弄点咖啡。”Magnus转了下眼珠，逃避尴尬，奔向厨房。  
“我去帮忙。”Alec立刻跟去了。  
“你爸爸是恶魔？”他把杯子递给Magnus时，压低声音再次表达震惊。  
“我跟你说过的。”Magnus不安地摇了摇头，把咖啡端出去。  
“多谢。”Asmodeus舒适地依在沙发里，揉猫。  
“爸，你来……是有什么大事？”Magnus把咖啡摆上桌。  
“哦，”Asmodeus优雅地端起杯子，“你上次打电话时提到Alec什么的，我就决定来亲眼看看。”  
打电话？！实在不好说是地狱能通电话更不可思议，还是一个400岁的人给爸爸打电话谈论感情生活更难以置信？Alec对男友和男友的亲爹无话可说。  
“你看到了。”Magnus缩了一下肩膀，做出摊手的姿势。很明显，他心里紧张。“我们……挺好的。”  
Asmodeus轻慢又挑剔地扫了Alec一眼。“个子太高了。”  
这算哪门子挑刺儿？！拜托，挑刺也请认真一点成吗。Alec怒火直冒，他克制住自己，保持礼貌的微笑。  
“我觉得还好。”Magnus皱了皱鼻子，也在保持微笑。  
“我觉得，你能找到更好的，更适合你的。”Asmodeus以教导儿子一加一等于二的态度说。  
Alec差点冲上去揍他。当然只是差点。他没有这么做，因为，第一，对方是男友的亲爹；第二，他恐怕打不过。  
“我爱他。”Magnus正面回击。Alec简直有点感激，他伸手，去握住Magnus的手。  
Asmodeus恼火地哼了一声。“Alec，你遇到我的儿子以前，有过男友或女友吗？”  
一个两面夹击，左右不是的问题。不管他怎么回答，准岳父总能挑他的刺。“有过。”  
“几个？”Asmodeus挑了一下眉毛。  
搞不好准岳父是有备而来，提前做了功课，把他调查了个底儿掉。“16.5个。”Alec犹豫一下，还是从实招来，“17个。”  
“打你上幼儿园开始，每年找一个恋人，都凑不够17个。”  
“呃……”Alec觉得Asmodeus把他在算数方面的天赋用错了地方，“是的。”  
Asmodeus转向Magnus，“儿子，你瞧，你只是他感情生活里的短暂一瞬，很快他就会把你甩掉，去追逐下一个猎物。你会伤心的。”  
“我不会的。”Alec说，望向Magnus。  
“我不在乎。”Magnus说得像是真不在乎。  
Asmodeus再次不快地哼了一声，掂了掂怀里的猫。“他对你的猫好吗？对待动物不友善的人，绝对不能接受。”他抱起Church，望向猫的眼睛，“那家伙待你怎么样？”  
Alec发现准岳父的眼睛变成了金色，中间是一条细窄的瞳孔，就像Magnus使用魔法时的眼睛。看来确实是亲爹无疑，但为什么其他方面完全不像呢。  
Asmodeus把Church放回膝盖上，又哼了一声，这次倒没有显得很恼火。“Alec，”他召唤儿子男友。  
“嗯？”Alec觉得自己该应一声。  
“看来你还是会照料动物的。”  
“Magnus教我的。”Alec老实回答。如果没有Magnus，Church大概会把他挠成一条一条的。  
“好吧，那我暂时就不做什么了。”Asmodeus摆出宽宏大量的姿态，“但是，如果你胆敢抛弃我的儿子，胆敢让我的儿子伤心，我保证让你的灵魂在地狱求生不得求死不能。”  
“爸！”Magnus抗议。  
Asmodeus忽视抗议，进行总结：“也就是说，除非Magnus放弃你，你不可以离开Magnus。”  
“呃，有一个问题。”Alec确实有个问题。  
“什么？”  
“Magnus是永生的，但我是人类，我总会先一步死去。”  
“别找藉口，这不成问题。”Asmodeus给了他一个白眼，“永生很简单。”  
“简单？”  
“当然， _撑着不死就成了_ 。”Asmodeus说完，噗的一声原地消失，只留下Church在沙发上。

“他说永生很简单， _撑着不死就成了_ ！”事后，Alec跟Isabelle吐槽时说，“就跟说 _想上天只要买张机票_ 似的。”  
“那你怎么办？”Isabelle问，“永远和Magnus在一起？”  
实际上，Asmodeus离开后，Alec当真赌气考虑过立刻与Magnus分手以气死准岳父。  
可是，他舍不得。莫名其妙啊。“永远……一起。”Alec想着，“大概会吧。”

 

完


End file.
